


Remembrance

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Loss, M/M, Moving On, POV Jim Ellison, POV: Blair Sandburg, Remembrance Day, Supportive Blair Sandburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-03
Updated: 2004-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim remembers past losses. Followed by Blair’s POV on Jim’s losses. Double Drabble.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 3





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Because *I* wanted more stories about Jim’s past as a soldier!
> 
> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

Whoever said time heals all wounds has obviously never lost someone. The pain may fade in intensity but it never disappears.

It’s kind of ironic that the memories I don’t repress, I remember with painful intensity as if they happened yesterday. I remember the feeling of abandonment and fear when my mom left, wondering if I was at fault. I remember every comrade who fell at my side…I remember burying friends and standing at gravesides.

My control keeps me sane at day but at night the memories return; they never leave. I know today will always be shadowed by yesterday.

\- Jim

I know you’ve lost a lot, been hurt a lot. More than any man should.

I know I ask a lot when I say: “Take a chance on me and trust me with your heart and soul.”

I need not say, “Trust me with your life,” for I know you trust people with that fairly easily.

I know yesterday will always hurt but let me be your strength when yesteryears come knocking. Let me support you when you visit gravesides or get lost in memories.

Yesterday may always shadow your life but I’ll be there to bring forth the sun.

\- Blair


End file.
